Monster High
by cherryrose10
Summary: School is full of drama, love, fights, deaths, and ghouls DeuceXOC *its is better than it sounds*


**Calling all the monsters! here is my 3rd story enjoy!**

**I dont know the teachers name xD so im making some up**

* * *

><p>Clawdeen ran to school. She had to be early today. Cause today she was super happy. Even Clawd was happy. He ran with Clawdeen. "I cant wait to see her" Clawdeen said. "I have not seen her since we were 12" Clawd said. They ran even faster. If it was even possible. When they got there they saw the ghouls. Clawd had went to the basketball court. "hey ghouls" Clawdeen said. "hey" they said. "were having a new student" Frankie said happily. "I know because-" Clawdeen tryed to say but Cleo interputted her. "she better not try to get in my way or take Druce" Cleo said. "she wont because" Clawdeen try to say again but Cleo interputted her again with a bored cough.<p>

Clawdeen gave Cleo a glare while Cleo laughed. "Ghouls dont fight today" Draculaura said. "fine"Clawdeen said. Than the bell ring. And everyone ran to there classrooms. "Ok class today we are learning on turning your eye color"Mrs. Ghost said. Than a girl who looked human. "hey cuz" Clawdeen said who was in the fount row. "hey cuz" the girl said. The girl had long dark brown hair and green eyes. She had on a dark pink shoulder-mini top with a fish-net under it. A black skirt that was a a couple inches above her knees. Black boots with 3 tiny dark pink hearts on the side. A pink belt that went crossways. She had on alittle of red lipstick and white eyeshadow. Silver earrings.

Some guys gave her whisltes. "oh hello please introduce yourself" said. "Hello everyone im Shakira Wolf" Shakira said smiling and giving a wave. "um Shakira you look human what ghoul are you" Holt asked. "oh im a angel wolf" Shakira said. "thats not possible" Heath said. "my mom is an angel and my dad a wolf it was forbindon love" she said. "ok Shakira you can sit by Clawd." said.

**Shakira pov**

"hello cuz" I said to Clawd. "hey gee you got alot taller" he said. "look who talking you look like you 7.3" I laughed. "correct" he said laughing with me. Than we payed attention to the lesson.

* * *

><p>When classes finally was over I was waiting for Clawdeen. When she came out she had her friends with her. "Hey" she said to me. "Hey cousin"I said jumping on her into a hug. "oh these are my friends" she said. They introduced themsleves. "omg I forgot I have to hurry home later Ghouls" Frankie said walking away. "bye" they said. "i have to go I gotta find my locker and decorate it" I said waving ar them while walking away. I turn the corner to find locker 322. When I finally found it I saw a guy with snakes as hair and redblack glasses was next to it. He was looking at something in his locker.

I walked over and opened my locker. "so you must be the new girl" the boy said. "yeap" I said. "well welcome to Monster High" he said smiling at me. "thank you Im Shakira Wolf" I said holding out my hand. "Im Deuce Gorgon."he said.

"let me guess your mom is Medusa"

"let me guess your half wolf/half angel"

"correct"

"correct"

"we will get along nicely Deuce"

"yep Shakira"

"So..."

"..."

"I like pie"

"so do I"

"but sometimes perfer cake"

"same here"

"so how you been"

"dealing with my girlfriend"

"who is she"

"Cleo"

"oh that mummy girl"

"yep"

"she's a catch"

"yea she bring out the best of me"

"ohh thats so sweet"

"yea"

"Its good to see people in love"

"yea i guess"

"why dont you sond so happy"

"well Cleo is also a major bitch"

"how"

"have you seen the way she act lately"

"nope im new remember"

"well Cleo just punched a girl in the face yesterday for sitting her her seat"

"Cleo is a bitch for that"

"..."

"hahahahahaha you having girl trouble"

"is Wolf getting smart"

"Gorgon just confount her about it"

"I did Wolf but she just kept saying stuff to make me not say it"

"well that is bitchy"

"You guess right"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"say something"

"I like pie..."

"we already talked about that"

"well you say something Gorgon"

"how your life been"

"Great I just came from my mom house"

"in the sky"

"yepz"

"yepz?"

"I love the letter Z"

"Well I can see"

"oh dont get smart"

"I'm already is Wolf"

"your so mean"

"haha" Deuce said laughing. "wanna be science partners" Deuce asked. "sure" I said. He than walked away waving at me. Good it been good so far. I put up a mirror in my locker and alittle hangbag that was small and had a 'just in case' make up in it. I closed and locked my locker. Than I saw Cleo. "Hey Cleo" I said. Than she pushed me to a locker. "Look stay away Deuce or else" she said walking away.

That bitch. She want some of this. Bring it! Ugh! Clam down. I walked out of the school. I saw Deuce still here. "oh hey Deuce" I said. "hey" he said. "you gonna run home" he asked. "nope fly" I said. Than white wings appered from me back. "later" I said flying away. When I went to my farther house. He was the wolf. When I got there I put my wings back into my back and walked in.

"Hi Dad" I said seeing him eating a pork chop. "Hello Shakira" he said kissing me on the forhead. "how was school" he asked giving me a glass of apple juice. "great" I said drinking it. "did you have any problems". "no dad you dont have to worry". "did you meet any boys". "Dad!". "just asking". I sighed and walked to my room.

I garbed my backpack and saw a note in it. I opened it it said

_"Dear Shakira_

_ Dont let Cleo get the best of you. She is very mean. But she can bring something out of you that you dont want. So my best bet is to stay far from her. She cause alot of drama. If you wanna chat call me on  
>774-7539<em>

_Love Deuce_

_P.S. Meet me at school early at the fount of school so I can show you around._ "

Well look like I have a friend date tomorrow. I saved the number into my phone and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok everyone this story is gonna have much much more drama on the next chapter trust me :) so pretty please review (dont call that number ether!)<strong>

**Question of the day: What is kind of Ghoul is Shakira?**

**Answer: in next chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cherryrose10 out~<strong>


End file.
